Heretofore, various devices have been devised to ride on top and within waves, however, ocean to shore motion only has been considered in the design of these devices.
The present invention takes into account the multi-motions of surf waves and allows for this motion in such a manner as to flow with the wave energies. Pre-existing devices with wave catching means have not taken into account the wave turbulence and zigzag forces within waves moving toward shore. Not recognizing these forces prevents these devices from utilizing same and indeed hampers these devices from flowing efficiently with the wave.
The inherent characteristics of this particular device allow it to be equally adaptable to surfing, water skiing, or snow sledding and can be considered an amphibious sled.